


No More Tears

by Salya



Series: Fluff Challenge [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Original setting - Fandom
Genre: Elyasia setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salya/pseuds/Salya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is also part of the fluff challenge but the characters are from my original fanfic called Elyasia. It's set in Part one of Elyasia's storyline and ... oh if you want to know more about Elyasia, go here: http://salyazelyasia.weebly.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Tears

Mira felt like crying yet she didn't want others to see. Her fox was still hurt and in the northern lands yet her mage, Soren is back. She was glad that Soren was back yet not having her fox around was finally getting to it.  
  
She sighed lightly as she walked through the castle. Everyone was do their own thing yet they was all worried about her. She knew that they were. Losing someone close, even if they would live or not, would still hurt yet she has yet to cry. She felt the tears coming yet she didn't allow them to form.   
  
Sadly, Soren followed her, waiting for the right time to get her alone. He knew her breaking points and knew what to do. He stayed silent as he watched her stop and lightly chat with Inu-yasha, who was walking by.   
  
Sometime later, Mira got to her room, he knew that Soren was keeping near her and didn't mind it. She walked into her room and sat on the huge king sized bed with black with light blue designed covers and lots of fully pillows.   
  
He followed her into her room and quietly closed the door behind him. He stood by the door as he looked at her. “How are you feeling, Princess?”  
  
She looked up at him with chibi tears. “Soren, I can't fight them anymore.... I know that Sinta is safe... but...”  
  
He sighed lightly and walked over to her. He laid his book that he was holding, on her bedside table and wrapped his arms loosely area her small body, pulling her close to his chest. “You miss that fox and your emotions that you hid are telling you that with the tears that you dislike.” He told her softly.  
  
She blushed lightly at the so close to him then closed her maroon eyes as she finally allowed the tears to fall. “I.. don't like this... feeling..” She muttered lightly as she cuddled to him.  
  
The mage sighed lightly, not liking seeing her light this. “I know this.. but it will past when he returns.”  
  
She nodded and became quiet as she cried quietly.  
  
~a few hours pasted~  
  
Mira had cried for a good hour or two before pasting out which Soren had moved her under her covers. He didn't like seeing her hold back her tears yet seeing how she did for so long had to be hard.  
  
Soren sat on the side of the bed, lightly touching her cheek. “A cold princess who loves her knights...” He stopped to lean close to her ear. “Mira, you need to show your emotions more then hide them.” He kissed her cheek lightly before leaning back.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to work on Elyasia more... yet this pairing is soo cute. =3


End file.
